The End of Something New
by start-of-something-new10
Summary: A little memoir written by Troy in Gabriella's yearbook before they go their separate ways after graduation.


A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. Rave reviews are greatly appreciated.

From the heart of one boy to the souls of others, I give you "The End of Something New."

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Troy closed his eyes. It was graduation day. The day that was never meant to come. It seemed like just yesterday that he had made the East High Varsity Basketball Team then made the musical, but today was the day. As he glanced over his shoulder, he saw a familiar brunette casually walking up to him. Ah yes, Gabriella. Did he forget to mention the love of his life? Much to his chagrin, however, his time with her was coming to an end, and he could not bear to see her walk out of his life.

With her, time had felt endless, like a distant horizon they would never reach. But now time began unfolding itself in a more ominous way. It was as if the night sky was descending upon their hopeful lives, and the universe seemed to hold its breath, awaiting to see what would happen next.

"Hey Wildcat," purred Gabriella.

"Hey beautiful," answered Troy as he grinned and grabbed her around the waist. He twirrled her in the air, as she frantically, although uselessly, begged for him to stop.

"Troy! Let me down. Come on. It's not funny anymore," she whined.

And then she made the face. _The Look_. The gaze that Troy could not resist: The angelic pout. Puffing her delicate lips ever so dramatically, she furrowed her brows and attempted to stick her hands on her waist. Disoriented, however, she ended up almost falling down.

Casting a glance at her distressed visage, Troy chuckled. How could he say no to such a beauty? Slowly, yet gracefully, he bent down and gingerly placed Gabriella on the floor.

"So..." he began, but was immediately cut-off by a short, yet sweet kiss on the lips by his girlfriend.

"That's a creative way to shut me up," he said.

"Oh. You don't like it. Fine. I'll just have to shut Sharpay up instead."

She giggled, and Troy's heart almost stopped. Time seemed to stop whenever Gabriella giggled, that soft, sweet squeal of delight that was most often accompanied by her radiant smile.

"What do you want to do today after school?" he asked.

"Well, I have to go shopping with Tay for a prom dress…I guess I'll just have to catch up with you later."

"Not before I give you a present."

"Oh yah? And what might that be? You've given me everything under the sun…it better not be as corny as the last time you said you had a present, Mr. Balcony Singer, because that was just really…"

Troy swiftly leaned in and gave Gabriella a passionate kiss. Surprised, she returned the favor as the two enjoyed their typical make-out session.

"How was that for shutting you up?" grinned Troy.

"Not bad, actually. I think I might have to always ramble so that you can pleasantly…"

Troy kissed her again, although this time she was ready. Captivated by their warm embrace and the scintillating sensation of their lips brushing against each other, the two didn't want to separate. Alas, Gabriella's cell phone rang and Troy could hear an impatient Taylor grilling his girlfriend.

"Where are you Gabi? You're half an hour late! Don't tell me lover-boy's got you again."

Gabriella grinned and rolled her eyes. Yes, her love did have her. And she would have it no other way.

"I'll be right there, Tay," she said hanging up. Then she looked at Troy, who was too busy staring at her.

"Okay, Romeo, dream time is over. I'll see you at 8 at my house. And please, use the front door."

And with that, Troy watched the love his life bound down the hallway, leaving him to marvel her beauty. Yet a chilling thought ran down his spine: _Will Gabi leave me like this tomorrow? Alone and love-sick? I miss her already._

Snapping out of his semi-nightmare, he suddenly saw something that made him smile: Gabriella's yearbook. She must have forgotten it, but hey, he was going to ask to sign it anyway. Like he would have missed the opportunity to express his deepest feelings.

Sighing, he picked up his Sharpie and pondered what he should right. He wanted to keep it casual, yet he didn't want to give the impression that he did not care enough for her to write something meaningful. He wanted to show her how much he cared and how much she meant to him, yet he didn't want to seem desperate, or worse, a loser.

After twenty minutes of monitoring the frantic movements of the students bustling through the East High hallways, he felt prepared. And so he composed himself, and composed his memento:

_Before you read this, Gabriella, be warned that I did ask Taylor for some help using some really BIG words, and also be flattered that I have made so much of an effort to impart (big word number one) a greater message in your yearbook than Chad's typical: "I love y'all. Have a great summer."_

_And it is as I walk down this stage for the final time that I realize that the end of one pleasant time is not always the start of another. Yes, my favorite freaky math girl, this appears to be the end. This stage, the one we sang and danced our hearts out, this hallowed hall of the arts filled with countless pleasant memories, has now transformed into a somber chamber, a venue whose darkness parallels the uncertainty of our future. _

_I do not know if our paths will ever cross again. I do not know if I will ever have the chance to get lost in your beautiful, hazelnut eyes during math class. I do not know if I will ever be able to breathe your sweet fragrance or feel the gentle caress of your tight hugs. But this much I know is true:_

_You were the light of my day, the soul of my life. From the moment I gazed into your beautiful eyes, I entranced myself in a beautiful reverie, one which I, although regretfully, must awake from in September when you leave for Harvard. _

_But let us not languish in pity but rather bask in the great times we have had and will continue to have. Gabi, when your melodious laugh fills the room, it brings harmony to my troubles and brightness to my day. Your beautiful smile becalms my greatest worries, and I am at ease just knowing you will be there._

_You have made it possible for me to enjoy the Kindergarten experience during our Junior and Senior years, an experience I will find impossible to replicate. Maybe you weren't the best tutor. Tutors are not supposed to be a beautiful distraction. Nevertheless, you've taught me how to be myself, and not care so much what others think. But Gabi, what you think of me…well that I find more important than what I think of myself. _

_I care for you greater than you'll ever know. It's a passion deeply entrenched in my being, a result of the indelible mark you have left on my heart. You are the tangible proof that there is indeed a God, as you afford me the most valuable comfort and companionship. You are truly a blessing, a reflection of providence in your beauty and perfection. _

_My dear, I fear that our time together is drawing to a close. You have your future, and I mine. Only time will reveal our destiny, one hopefully meant to be shared in the warm embrace of each other. It is so hard to say goodbye, and there is euphemism that can adequately hide the sorrow in my heart. Shakespeare was wrong. Parting is never sweet. _

_Yet to you, my Gabi, I want you to know that I will be here for you. Always. If science would allow me to be in two places at once, I'd do it. Maybe you should stop studying chemistry and go into quantum physics to find a way to do it. Just joking. Gabi, you're future is brighter than the shooting stars that we watch together every night. _

_It's been a perfect two years. Paradise. And they say that all good things come to an end… I believe that all PERFECT things never end, this is just a pause, a momentary break that will make our passion for each other that much stronger and truer. _

_The start of some things new aren't always the most desirable. But when this new experience includes you, then I can already proclaim that it will be nothing short of beautiful, enduring, and perfect._

_Oh. It seems I've taken up a whole page in your yearbook. I'm not sorry :D. So I'll just summarize my deepest feelings for you in four little words._

_Gabriella, I love you._

_My most profound feelings are deep within those four simple words, just as beauty of a rainbow, the perfection of a sunset, and the brilliance of a shooting star is captured in your most flawless entity, Ms. Montez._

_To my love with the greatest of hopes and dreams,_

_Yours now and forever,_

_Troy  
_


End file.
